


[fanmix] holding to a promise you cannot remember

by reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Fanmix, M/M, Polyamory, pod_together 2016, there are a surprising number of songs that relate to amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tomorrow, or the next day, or maybe even the day after that, he’s going to wake up and not know who you are. You can’t- How could you live with that? <b>And we can’t hold him to any promises that he doesn’t remember making.</b> It’s not… it won’t work.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] holding to a promise you cannot remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Running Water Slipping Through My Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872649) by [gncurrier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gncurrier/pseuds/gncurrier), [IndigoNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNight/pseuds/IndigoNight), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

**[Download this fanmix as a zip (54.8 MB)](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20holding%20to%20a%20promise%20you%20cannot%20remember.zip) **

 

**1.**

from the mouth of an injured head | radical face - 00:04:04

_there's something lost in my head / could you help me fix it? / could you please come stitch me up?_

 

**2.**

where did i leave that fire | neko case - 00:03:27

_that was when i left my body for good / and i shook off all the strength i'd earned / i wanted so badly not to be me_

 

**3.**

put the gun down | zz ward - 00:03:00

_i got ten fingers to the sky / my back to the wall, my white flag high / hair, lips, just like a gun_

 

**4.**

i am the one who will remember everything | dar williams - 00:03:33

_and he will grow with pain, and fear, and jealousy / taken in by school of zealotry / who trained orphans to make orphans evermore_

 

**5.**

oblivion | bastille - 00:03:24

_are you going to age with grace? / are you going to leave a path to trace? / but oblivion is calling out your name_

 

**6.**

rivers in the dust | radical face - 00:05:57

_and i am not the one you wanted here / but i will fill my post / heaven's touch is often out of reach / to those who want it most_

 

**7.**

scared | delta rae - 00:03:35

_thinking what we've done / to try to love someone / baby can you keep your promise?_

 

**8.**

don't forget where you belong | one direction - 00:04:00

_don't forget where you belong. home. / if you ever feel alone, don't. / you are never on your own._

 


End file.
